Crazy in Love?
by This-Does-Not-Concern-You
Summary: Alec is a evil, Vultori member. Grace is a sweet, hyper, four hundred thirty-nine vampire. He is looking to get away from it all. She is looking to get into it. How do they cross eachother? What will happen? R&R! Love ya!:D
1. Chapter 1

I had to admit I was freaking scared out of my pants. I wished I wasnt here but I and wished that many times in the last couple of days. It wasnt supposed to end like this. But it was heading that direction so fast it was hard to keep up with the disasters. Everything was going so great and now it pulled a one eighty. I could run away but then I would have to let _him _go and that didnt seem to be possible. I hated this. I could always run. But not this time. This pothetic time I had to do what was right. And the right thing was hard to do. Very hard to do, because it might mean my death. The one thing that was never an option. But without him............what was the point?


	2. This is actually chapter 1! Love ya

**Yo....Hi. The first one was actually a prologue so that is why it is short. And um this is the first chapter. And if you are reading this you ROCK!!!! love ya and please do all the procedures if you likey. **

**Oh And P.S. if you dont know...Call me Stickers.**

**Song for this one is 'Fireflies' by 'Owl City'**

Okay I was confused as what to do. Should I stay and wait for the others or go and follow the people who took _him? _If I waited then we could track them down but if I went then I would be right on their tail. And then there were the other questions as to why I was doing this. Why? Why would I risk my life for someone who wanted to kill my friends in the first place? But why wouldn't I? If the situation had been reversed then would he come for me? My mind seemed to want to explode so I wouldn't have to contemplate what to do.

Okay so if I die I will be dying for the greater good of someone who may or may not love me. And I will go to die for him just to make him free and see if this man loved me or not? That sounded pathetic and stupid. I must be a delusional vampire. What the hell? What was the saying? Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. Well if I "strike out" then I will die doing something respectable. And if I didn't die I will get to possibly be with an amazing guy. If he loves slash likes me.

Well I have lived for a long time..... whatever. Here I come my prince to rescue you. What a screwd up complication......I hate love.

**Some odd normal time in the past.... Love!!!!**

I got out of my car and started walking to my small cottage with a huge pile of books and a sling shot. Neither of them did I have a particular plan for but they looked cool. I thought accured to me. Why don't I just hit the books with rocks that were lunched by my sling shot. ha I am a genius.

Getting into my house I dumped everything on the counter and noticed a blinking red light. A message on my phone? Who ever called here? I walked over to it slowly though I knew it wasn't going to blow up. And if it did it would harm me. I pressed at random buttons until I got to the massage.

The voice was clear and level.

_Hey Gracie, This is Carlisle. I e-mailed you and you didn't respond. I was wondering if you would like to come for a visit. We will pay for everything. Think about it. Alice already sent the stuff in the mail. Call us if you cant make it._

'Think about it,' were his words. I put my finger on my jaw and thought. What the hell? What life without fun?

**Okay I know it is short but that isnt really a big problem. I will write more soon. **

**Love you and ****R&R please! ****It is comforting. Again lots of LOVE!**

**Stickers......R&R**


	3. Shake it!

**I went on a plane once apon a time and it was fun. If you ever read these I have a quay. Have you gone on a plane and when was it? Love you all oh so very much!!!!! :v)**

**Song is "Shake it" Love it!**

I was on a plane. It had been a long time since I was on one last. I was peering at the window, pressing all the buttons and probably twiterpating the person next to me who I was also annoying. I was basecally haveing a blast like I usually did.

I decided not to descroy all the books I had bought the other day. I kept two of them. One called The host. And the other called Gone. I was on my last chapter of the second one and was eager to figure out what was going to happen.

_16 minutes and 43 seconds later._

The plane had landed, the bags were in my and I was waiting. I hated waiting with one hell of a great passion. I looked down at my watch and they were late by 43 seconds. They did it on perpose. I knew it. I looked up and saw a black car pulling up in front of me. Edward stepped out of the drivers seat. I smiled at him impatiently.

"Sorry I am late." He smiled. "Its good to see you Gracie." He came and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you too." He grabbed my bags and put them in his trunk as I climbed into his car.

"So how life been?" I said while he was still outside.

"Good." he said getting in and speeding off. "What have you been doing?"

"Same old same old. Getting into trouble and stuff." I grinned. "It's been to long since we got into to trouble?"

"About forty years ago." He laughed. "But my wife is excited to meet you. But go easy on her. She is also nerveous....." He smiled a cornered smiled.

"What is she like?" I asked more serious.

"She is." he paused. "She is great. Smart, clever, funny. She is really perfect."

"Im happy for you. Never thought you would actually find someone that was good for you. Kudos." I laughed. "I mean it took you a hundred and 9 years? That is not that long at all."

"You haven't changed a bit. I am really happy you came."

"Whats the little monster like anyway?"

"Little? She looks ten years old." He chickled to himself.

"Well. Were you guys on drugs or something when you did it?"

"Haha! Very funny." He laughed. "No, she is like her mother. More playful though and she is going to be taller." he pulled into a driveway.

"Whats her name again?" I asked seriously.

"You forgot already? Its Renesmee." He shook his head. "You will never change."

* * *

**Okay there you go. **

**Comment please!**

**Stickers!**


	4. UnHappy!

**Okay here you go. I love you all oh so much! **

**"Happy" by NeverShoutNever**

I was walking human pace. Walking to the front door of the gigantic mansion. It was much bigger then my small cottage. It had maybe three to four floors. Made out of bricks that were mutli-colored. It had a huge chimney and and stairs on the side that headed up to the back. "Nice house." I said boringly.

"Thanks." Edward said as he grabbed my bags. It was dark outside now and my eyes could see him in his natural habitat. He chuckled.

"Gracie!" I heard a familiar booming voice.

I turned and yelled back, "Alice!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Its good to see you."

"You too." She pulled away. "I love you outfit."

"Thanks." I looked at the two figures in the door. "Jasper! Emmett!" I ran at them and squeezed them in a hug.

"Haven't changed I see." Jasper stated. "I don't think she will. One thing I love about you girl." Emmett smiled picking me up and hugging me again.

"Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

_What a weird sensation of hope. It seemed a long time since this feeling was hugging me. Embracing me. I ran and tried to catch the man that I loved. I didnt even care if he loved me or not. I just wanted to protect him. As I came close to him I realized that his eyes were open and I knew that his rotating body was calculated. Ready to land on his feet and defend himself. I stopped. He didn't need me. He was fighting and was doing it on his own. He had always known how to win. _

_What was different? Why would this skilled vampire need the most troublsome vampire that ever exsited? _

_"You don't." I whispered the words. But I new that everyone in the vicinity heard me. But then why was I here other than the obvious reasons? I knew I would die and I knew that this man had some form of feeling in his vague expression for me. _

_He could do this all on his own. Yet I was in the field watching him land on his feet like a cat and glare like a demon. His red eyes weren't on the monsters behind me but on _me.

_It was if I was the thing that was trying to capture him. As if I was the one trying to trap him. Why glare at me? Did he hate me? Was he putting on a show the entire time? Was he tricking me? His eyes shifted to the vampires bolting at us and he was at my side. My senses turned off but not the way Alec did it. I did it. I was purposely shutting them off. I didn't want to think about the evil behind me. Or the man in front of me._

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" A guy asked, standing next to me and Rosalie. He wasn't talking to me of course but he kept glancing over his shoulder at me. Like I was next if it didn't work with Rose.

Emmett cam behind Rose and rapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to dance, hun?" He looked at the guy and smiled.

"Absolutely, sweaty." She looked at the guy. "Excuse me." She got up and went to dance with Emmett.

He turned to me and smiled. Starting all over again. The flashing lights reflected of his teeth and skin. He yelled the words as a new loud song came on, "How bout you? Can I buy you a drink?"

He didn't need to yell and neither did I. I looked at him from top to bottom. His eyes shifted to something behind me. My ears scanned over there automatically.

_I heard hearts beating. "Think he'll get it?" One man asked._

_"No way. He couldn't even get the other one."_

I understood immediately. The were maybe betting on weather he would get me tonight or not. I smiled. "How bout a dance?"

He brightened up. "That's fine." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. The music was loud and he put his hands on my waist. I jumped, dipped, swooped. You name it. I was doing all the 'cool' moves.

He was having a great time. He let me do my thing. And followed. After the song was over he looked thirsty. I went with him and said 'no' when he asked to buy me a drink.

After asking my name, and visaverso I saw Alice in the back of the club. She was talking to Edward and his wife. Bella _was_great. Not crazy like me. More of a responsible. And Renesmee was Adorable. I loved her. She was just perfect in every way. Walking around reading everything she could get her hands on. She was with Carlisle and Esme.

But as I saw and heard them I found out that it wasn't a cool conversation. It was intense. They were talking about leaving or something. Not just the club but the town. The continent.

I looked at the guy I danced with- Brent - and said, "Could you excuse me? My friends are waving to me. I think they want me." He looked to where I gestured and gasped.

"Sure." he whispered probably having a hard time finding his voice.

I smiled and walked to the group.

"He is to close." Alice breathed. "We won't make it."

"What does he want?" Bella said standing up. She looked like she was having a hard time staying.

"I can't see. With Renesmee. I just know he is coming and that he will be at the house soon." Alice said it at vampire speed.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

Edward rubbed his eyes whispered, "It never ends." He looked at me. "Alec is coming." He huffed.

* * *

**Okay there you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I love you and Christmas is soon!!!!**

**Stickers!**


	5. Oh yeah

**Oh yeah is addictive. I am hyper. And my fingures are going nuts! I woke up early and Im twitching!!!!!! Can I take a bite cause you look so scrumptious! Oh YEAH!!!!! So everything you read is coming from the top of my head as usual. But the book is S.M.**

**Guess what the song is? Oh yeah by Jaicko! Cause I love it.**

.com/nikon/d50/images/ir/600/DSC_ Living room.

./project_mandawee/images/big_ Bedroom

.com/sandbox_ Kitchen

.com/ss/06/11/1108_ Closet

.com/Colin_ View of the lake

_I felt cold. Colder than usual. Colder than what _was _usual. And as the feel got more and more cold I realized what this was. This was death. Death. Death! No. That means.....no. Not him. No. He ran. He left. He saved himself. That is what he did because he is a good person. He wouldnt do this to me. I relaxed. Grass. I felt grass. _

We were running. Running in the forest towards the Cullens mansion. Alice was on the phone with Esme and they were getting ready. We left the car back at the club in to big of hurry to bother with image. This was not how I had pictured my 'vacation' but it was exciting. I had never met Alec. And he was part of the Vultori. And that meant trouble. Which was bad for the Cullens. But I loved trouble. It made life interesting and fun.

Edward was behind me. I was faster. "Grace, What do you feel? Think about it, please." Edward said.

I smiled mentally. _Okay. _I told him.

I focused. I rarely used my power. It was cooler not knowing or guessing what was going to happen next. But this was an exception. _**Blue.**_ _Its blue, Edward._

"Okay. So he isn't going to try something stupid. Like attack. He is on his own."

Edward was the only one, aside from me, who got what my power was to the T. He knew that in a situation I could tell how things would end up feeling like. Carlisle thought is was like Alice's power. I couldn't see everything. I had to wait and see what people decided so I could know what was happening. It was better this way. For the same reasons as for not using the power. Unpredictability.

I saw it in color. Like Pink was love in the future. Red was anger. I found it funny how these two things had such a close tone. One dark the other light. But they were close. Like two sisters who took different roads. One became a super hero and the other became a vilon. But whichh was which?

Blue as the situation's color was the feeling of disagreement. Like an argument or misunderstanding. My guess was going to be between the Cullens and Alec.

But my guess was just as good as the next person so who knew? I saw the house first. My senses were much more trained then anyone elses here except Edward who could use everyone's senses. But Carlisle thought it was a power too. "You can see around the world, Gracie." He said once. That was an exaduration.

When we were at the house we bareled through the doors and into the living room. Carlisle was sitting down on the couch with a forced smile on his face.

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"She is asleep. I didnt let her hear anything." Carlisle said the smile gone knowing he wasnt fooling anyone. Bella ran down the hall. "When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow morning." I answered when no one else did. Carlisle smiled at me. He actually looked older than usual. The stress made him look tired. "Its okay. I dont sense anything bad happening. We will be fine." I hugged him.

When we parted he looked into my eyes and smiled half-heartedly. "This is a very iffy situation," He told me. "If you have any desire to-."

I cut him off saying, "I'm not leaving." I almost laughed at how silly that idea was. "You guys are family. Even if I only see you a couple of times a century. We stick together." I smiled whole-heartedly.

He smiled back. "You should pack your things though. Just in case and you have time to get them." He smiled. And whispered, "I need to talk to Edward."

I smiled like a child. I did look nineteen but my eyes were inocent and childish. He always treated me like a twelve year old. I was fine with that. I walked to my room alone. Everyone else went hunting.

I laid on my bed and sighed. The room was huge. Bigger than my own livingroom. (link up there** /\**) (thats an aro. haha)

This was going to be a long night full of feelings. Sigh.


	6. Shortsorry

**Okay so here is my next chapter. Hope you like/love it. All of this is from the top of my head. **

_I was happy. Well not completely. I _was _happy but not in the way that most people would have expected. He was gone. I was not gone and I was happy he would be happy. But I was sad too. I would never see him again. But that was a good thing. I think. I wasn't really in the mood to debait what was and was not good. I was tired of doing that and I was worn out. Funny how one could have tons of energy but not want to use. Or have the right energy to use it. One had to have adrenaline to use the energy. The desire. I had no desire what so ever. _

I laid in bed most of the night thinking about what was coming. My senses were at an all time high. I was going to be sure that be sure that he didn't do anything that I didn't already know about. I would notice any difference.

I had only met the Volturi once. They had asked me to join them more than once on that visit and I thought about a life of solitude and slim to no action. I didn't think of it long. I needed trouble. It was an addiction. And I would never really have a great desire to drink human blood. Of course there was the temptation and the process of saying no, but I always knew what would happen if I did drink that blood. And the groggy feeling never seemed to be worth it. In the end the Volturi were to laid back for my comfort.

The color of Alex was still blue. His plan was still the same. And when I went on my hunt it stayed that way. He must have been the kind of guy who would set his mind on something and stick to it. That was a good thing. But what if he wasn't? What if he changed his mind and tried something. I would have to kill him. I would never let a monster get to my family. It would end for him. He was out numbered. This was some comfort.

He would be here soon. the sun was rising. I could hear him running in the distance.

**Okay it was really short. But I hope it was good to you. Tell me if it was.....Aka Review. **

**Alerts are always welcome too. **

**Stickers!**


End file.
